Humano, demasiado humano
by asdf42
Summary: Crónicas sobre la vida del que creyó ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Porque la misantropía, egolatría y megalomanía vino de algún lado. COMPLETO.
1. De madres y bebés

**Tí****tulo**: Humano, demasiado humano

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

"_todos ven lo que aparentas, pocos advierten lo que eres", _**Nicolás Maquiavelo**

* * *

-

-

-

_Octubre, 1989_

Sachiko Yagami llegó de dejar a su hijo en el jardín infantil. Con el nacimiento de Sayu había empezado a necesitar más tiempo del que pensó necesitaría, así que junto con Soichiro habían decidido poner en el jardín a su pequeño niño. Light había tomado bien la noticia, a pesar de tener solo tres años. Su hijo era bastante adelantado a su edad comprendiendo con una sorprendente madurez que debía ir a un lugar ajeno.

Pero Light era diferente de los demás niños. No temía monstruos y seres malvados que pudiesen atacarlo. Light podía temerle a asaltantes, asesinos, pero no a seres de fantasía. Y Sachiko a veces extraña el cálido cuerpo de su pequeño mientras lo calmaba luego de un susto de medianoche. Y solo deseaba que su niño no fuese tan racional, no fuese tan… así, porque ya podía imaginarse que luego dejará de querer oírla arrullarle, que dejara de querer sus besos y abrazos. Por eso Sachiko no quería dejarlo ir, significaría demostrarle que para ellos él estaba creciendo.

Por eso Sachiko aun así se sentía abatida; Light era su pequeño príncipe y ahora no lo vería en unas cinco horas. Pero Sayu la necesitaba; había nacido prematura, y era tan pequeña y frágil. Recordaba el rostro de su niño cuando la vio por primera vez; sus ojos grandes y brillantes mientras con su mano intentaba tocar los pequeños dedos de su hermana. Vio tanto amor en su mirada, cuando escucho de la voz de Soichiro las palabras 'hermano mayor'. Sin duda Light había querido a Sayu desde el primer instante, por eso acepto sin vacilación entrar al jardín de infantes. Pero Sachiko lo lamentaba, Light era todavía demasiado pequeño, y a veces su rostro no lo demostraba.

Sachiko recordaba, meses antes del nacimiento de Sayu, haber estado conversando con su hijo, hablando sobre lo que cocinaría para ese día, cuando el niño le dijo que quería comer una receta que salía en la revista que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sachiko le siguió, pensando que por las imágenes Light había descubierto la comida, pero cuando el niño le dijo cada uno de los ingredientes, Sachiko admitió impresionada que su hijo estaba leyendo. Con tan solo tres años. Había hablado con Soichiro y ambos se maravillaron en el prodigio de hijo. Pensándolo ahora en retrospección, Sachiko habría deseado estimular más el habito; estimularlo inscribiéndolo en alguna escuela, pero las labores domesticas y su pequeño bebé se lo habían impedido.

Además ya no importaba pensar en ello, hace dos días había encontrado un libro de cuentos en la habitación de su pequeño.

-

-

-

* * *

_"El niño es realista, el muchacho, idealista; el hombre, escéptico, y el viejo, místico.", _**Goethe**

* * *

Light recordará, en quince años más, el nacimiento de su hermana. Recordará -mientras sus brazos y piernas estén atados y el confinamiento empiece a mellar en su sien- los meses previos al nacimiento; a su madre tejiendo y sonriéndole, a su padre llegando y suspiraando al verlos, recordará la sensación de los brazos de su madre, el tacto confortante demostrándole seguridad.

Light recordará el embarazo; la curiosidad que sintió al ver la panza hinchada y la increíble sensación de acariciarla y sentirla patear. Recordará el nacimiento; las formas pequeñas de Sayu, sus ojos cerrados y sus deditos pequeños y diferentes de los suyos. Recordará a su padre mirarlo con orgullo mientras le decía 'hermano mayor'. Y Light lo sería para el resto de sus días. Porque entendió muy bien cuando le dijeron que tendría que ir a con otros niños por la falta de tiempo de su madre y el trabajo de su padre. Porque entendió muy bien cuando en las noches no hubieron más cuentos y solamente llantos de bebé. Porque su padre casi no estaba y Sayu siempre estaba triste. Porque era un 'hermano mayor', y era lo bastante inteligente como para cuidarse.

Pero Light recordará. Y recordará cuando los abrazos de su madre y las canciones de cuna eran hacia él. Porque hubo un momento, y Light no sabrá con exactitud cuando pasó, que los mimos y canciones escasearon, que los abrazos y susurros se acabaron. Porque Light era inteligente, y no tenía ya necesidad de eso, porque en realidad los monstruos no existían y nunca hubo algo debajo de su cama. Porque Sayu siempre lloraba.

Y Light deseará sentir el tacto de su madre en medio de la soledad, y Light deseará escuchar las canciones de su madre en medio del silencio, y Light deseará la voz de su madre diciéndole que todo está bien, que lo soltarán, que volverá a su vida normal, que él solo es Yagami light. Aunque todo sea una mentira.

Pero Light solo podrá aferrarse a la cordura, gritarle a L su inocencia, y no dejar de mirar los barrotes ni sentir el frío en su cuerpo. Mamá no se encuentra, y ya hace muchos años que él dejó de ser un niño.

Aún cuando en su mente, las estrofas que escuchó a su madre cantar a Sayu, se repitan como la melodía que aclamará su inocencia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Si han leído alguna otra historia mía, se podrán dar cuenta de que Light es mi personaje favorito. Aún cuando lo ridiculizo, humillo, ironizo y mato. En ésta, su relación con Sachiko. Sobre el final, pienso que Light es lo bastante orgulloso y soberbio como para ir dejando atrás las caricias de su madre; los cuentos, las canciones, los abrazos, los besos, al fin y al cabo él es un genio y no tiene necesidad de eso. Pero en tiempos de flaqueza, es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo.

Como verán, la historia está narrada en forma de crónica por los que han rodeado a Light y luego por retazos en la de él. La idea la saqué de un libro sobre Hunter S. Thompson narrado de esta forma xD.

El título es una copia descarada del nombre de un libro de Nietzsche. Recomiendo totalmente HDH; es una obra llena de sarcasmo punzante, megalomanía y algunos de los mejores aforismos de Nietzsche –éste junto con la Gaya Ciencia, son sin duda los que contienen los mejores-.


	2. De profesores y alumnos

**Humano, demasiado humano**

* * *

_"La única herramienta para la manipulación de las personas son las palabras, si puedes controlar el significado de las palabras, puedes controlar a las personas quienes son las que más usan las palabras" _**Philip K. Dick**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Octubre, 1992_

Ayame Katsuko había conocido a bastantes niños mientras era profesora de primaria. La mayoría de los infantes correspondían al estereotipo de niño que se tenía. Alegres, energéticos e infantiles. Algunos más, otros menos, pero la mayoría podía encerrarse en esa clasificación. Sin embargo, el joven Yagami era diferente. Al principio del año escolar, Ayame pensó que el niño era tímido e introvertido; al verlo por lo general callado mientras sus compañeros hablaban o concentrado en detalles triviales del salón, conversó con su madre pensando que quizás no estaba preparado para ir a la primaria. Pero Sachiko, su madre, le había dicho que el pequeño iba al jardín desde los tres años. Ayame entonces le había restado importancia, el chico solo era tímido. Pronto lo vio hacer migas con sus compañeros, formar parte de los juegos y bromear igual que ellos. Pronto lo vio siendo seguido por sus amigos, liderando los juegos y haciendo las bromas más ingeniosas. En poco menos de dos meses, Light Yagami se había convertido en el niño más notorio del salón.

Pero no solo atraía la atención de sus compañeros. Los profesores estaban encantados con él, y no era para menos, el joven sabía leer y escribir, manejaba una cantidad asombrosa de kanjis para su edad –y más aún- y un vocabulario excelente. Cuando hablaba con los maestros demostraba bastantes conocimientos en literatura, y en matemáticas estaba adelantado en por lo menos cinco años. Ayame lo conversó con su madre, platicaron sobre la inteligencia de Light, sobre como estimularla, sobre inscribirlo en alguna academia.

Pero ahora, ya casi finalizando el año, no había pasado nada.

Aún cuando el niño era espantosamente brillante. Cegador. Y más de una vez Ayame se encontró mirándolo, buscando algo que delatase que era sólo un niño de seis años, porque verlo siempre tan perfecto, como en una actuación eterna era escalofriante. Y Ayame más de una vez se golpeó mentalmente por esa clase de pensamientos; como temerle a un niño tan espléndido, cuando niños como él era lo que necesitaba el mundo para poder resurgir de tanta mediocridad.

Ayame Katsuko veía tanto futuro en el joven Yagami, tanto potencia para ser explotado. No había duda de que era un genio, las pruebas no fallaban y el niño se encargaba de demostrarlo día a día. Sólo quedaba pulirlo, guiarle en sus descubrimientos y esperar por lo que haría. Porque Light sería alguien importante, alguien notorio en cualquier campo que se dedicase.

Y por lo que podía ver en el jovencito de seis años, él también era consciente de ése hecho.

-

-

-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** La segunda crónica de esta historia. Y con OC incluido xD.

Como dato curioso -para mí xD- esta es la historia número cuarenta y dos que publico. El espíritu del autoestopista siempre está conmigo :).


	3. De juegos y detectives

**Humano, demasiado humano**

* * *

"_El secreto de aburrir a la gente es decirlo todo" _**Voltaire**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Julio, 1994 – marzo, 1995_

Shõgi.

Había inscrito a su hijo en clases de shõgi. Sabía que su niño no era como la mayoría, no estaba ciega como para no notar que su hijo era realmente un genio, uno que la sorprendía día a día, pero aún sólo un jovencito y Sachiko estaba preocupada por él. Light era demasiado apático. A veces, cuando lo veía en su escuela, bromeando y compartiendo con sus amigos, Sachiko podía percibir algo extraño en la expresión de su hijo, como si lo que estuviese haciendo lo hiciese solo por inercia. Y Sachiko se preocupó y empezó a estudiarlo más, cuando llegaba del colegio Light se iba directo a resolver sus tareas, dormía y despertaba a las horas puntuales, reía con Sayu y escuchaba a su padre y a ella. Pero Sachiko podía ver algo extraño en su hijo, algo demasiado falso. Aún cuando Light tuviese solamente ocho años. No era normal que los niños fuesen apáticos y lo quisiesen ocultar.

Así que Sachiko concluyó que quizás su hijo se aburría. Quizás los desafíos escolares no eran tal para Light, quizás su hijo vivía en un eterno aburrimiento y para no provocarle más trabajo o preocupación trataba de ocultarlo. Por eso Sachiko lo inscribió en clases de shõgi. Siempre el shõgi había sido asociado al desarrollo mental, tal vez le ayudara a su hijo. Cuando le dijo a light, pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos castaños, y la respuesta afirmativa.

Pasaron los meses y Light avanzó de nivel, avanzó hasta que los que le seguían en edad superaban las dos décadas. Y podía ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo en cada juego, en la manera en que se movía en el tablero, como sus ojos podían portar tanta seriedad pero a la vez una inocencia propia de un niño. Y Light era sumamente competitivo.

Pero un día paró.

Se le acercó y le dijo que ya había aprendido lo suficiente y que ya no quería segur asistiendo. Sus maestros estaban sorprendidos; un alumno como su hijo, con una mentalidad tan estratega y rápida renunciando a seguir aprendiendo. Intentaron convencerlo, le dijeron que si se preparaba podría llegar a ser campeón nacional, que podría estudiar, pero nada cambió la decisión de Light. Light había optado por renunciar, y cada vez que le preguntaron el porque, Light lo repitió "aprendí lo necesario". La última vez que lo dijo, su maestro, el sensei Rokoshima, tricampeón de shõgi, furioso lo retó, acusándolo de soberbio y vanidoso, diciéndole que nadie nunca aprendería todo sobre el juego ancestral. Y Sachiko vio los ojos de su hijo de nueve años oscurecerse unas tonalidades cuando le respondió que él nunca dijo que lo sabía todo, pero que ya había aprendido lo suficiente. Y en eso se terminó. Light abandonó el shõgi.

Así que Sachiko, estaba buscando algún otro juego, alguna otra cosa para volver a ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo. O por lo menos, verlos oscurecerse otra vez.

-

-

-

* * *

"_nuestro tiempo es tan excitante que a las personas solo puede chocarnos el aburrimiento"_, **Samuel Beckett**

* * *

Light recordará, en unos diez años más, su fascinación por el shõgi. Por aquel juego tan parecido al ajedrez occidental pero con un valor transcendental y ancestral mucho más grande. Light recordará aquellos días en los que aprendió, jugó y finalmente venció a sus opositores. La cara de su sensei al decirle que abandonaría el juego. Una mente como la de él era imposible castigarla hacia una sola actividad; una monótona actividad luego de haber encontrado el control de la misma, la única opción era el abandono. Y Light recordará muy bien esa sensación, la sensación de por fin visualizar todas las alternativas para así vencer sus obstáculos y avanzar –cueste lo que cueste- hacia sus propósitos. Pero por sobre todo recordará la sensación después de aquello, el latente aburrimiento hacia la falta de retos, la pesarosa rutina condenado a retornar.

Por eso Light recordará sus enfrentamientos con el mejor adversario que pudo tener; con su antítesis en todo sentido, visual y mental. Recordará la adrenalina al aceptar los retos de L, el eterno tira y afloja entre sospechoso y detective, sus juegos mentales rozando más allá de la cordura. Recordará como, a cada nuevo desafío, su mente viajó a más velocidad; como irónicamente gracias a su propio némesis podía encontrar la motivación para vencerlo. Y Light lo hizo.

Por eso el recuerdo de cuando tuvo nueve años, como se fascinó por el shõgi, hasta que le aburrió. Light lo recordará, al igual que a L y su final victoria.

Porque lo que nunca aprendió Light, es que su condena siempre estará atada a él. Porque las mentes no pueden sino que pensar; y la arrogancia, aun inconsciente, no es más que una respuesta a su eterno calvario.

Porque Light entenderá que su eterna utopía, sin fallas, nunca le limpiará del error humano.

_¿Aburrimiento?_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Light chibi, ayy si el chiquillo era un amor, ¿verdad que sí?, vamos que Light tiene sus encantos, bien en el fondo debajo del egocentrismo, megalomanía, arrogancia, y blablabla, yo sé que Light tiene sus virtudes ;).

Gracias Woden por el review, profesores como Ayame son los interesantes, los que Light tuvo en la secundaria de seguro tenían sus fantasías cochinonas con el mejor estudiante de Japón xD


	4. De padres y valores

**Humano, demasiado humano**

* * *

"_Lo que se les dé a los niños, los niños darán a la sociedad"_ **Karl A. Menninger**

* * *

-

-

-

_Julio, 1996_

Si de algo Soichiro Yagami podía estar orgulloso, era de su familia. Una esposa encantadora, una hija risueña y juvenil y un hijo prodigio. Si, Soichiro podía estar muy orgulloso de su familia. En especial de Light, su hijo mayor. Tan prodigioso y talentoso, tan inteligente y maduro. Desde pequeño lo había notado junto a su esposa, y cuando descubrieron que aprendió a leer de forma autóctona supo totalmente que era un genio. Por eso Soichiro le instauró las bases morales y éticas de la vida, por eso le enseño su pensamiento de justicia; le mostró como era el mundo y como debería ser, pero por sobre todo –y por lo que más orgulloso estaba Soichiro- le dio un pensamiento positivo, optimista. Soichiro sabía que el sistema judicial estaba lleno de falencias, sabía que la corrupción era casi algo normal, y tal como Soichiro sabía todos estos hechos, también sabía que su hijo debía ser positivo. Un genio como el suyo no podía desperdiciarse en pesimismos, debía ser optimista para que en el futuro intentara ver soluciones. Porque Light las encontraría.

Soichiro le había inculcado las bases sobre la justicia. Y Light había presenciado cada día como su padre fue hacer su labor aunque le costase la vida. Y Light había presenciado cada día como llegó su padre cansado, como a veces simplemente no llegó hasta que el caso fuese solucionado. Y Soichiro notó esto, notó el leve resentimiento de su hijo por su ausencia, aunque nunca hubiese un reproche. Su hijo había entendido bastante bien lo que era la justicia y lo que significaba llevarla a cabo, los sacrificios que debían cometerse para hacerla valer.

_Y Light lo aprendió muy bien._

Soichiro vio como su hijo podía hablar de ética y moralidad, cuando sus ojos brillaban al mirarlo como su héroe. Porque para Light la justicia era lo más importante. Tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Y por lo que él aprendió, el fin justificaba siempre los medios.

La ausencia era prueba de ello.

-

-

-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pienso, que la obsesión de Light se debió en parte a la educación inculcada por Soichiro y también por la ausencia de éste… cosas mías quizás xD


	5. De hermanas y deportes

**Humano, demasiado humano**

-

-

-

* * *

_Septiembre, 2000_

Su hermano era lo mejor. Eso era lo que pensaba Sayu Yagami.

Light era inteligente, buen hermano y guapo. Sus amigas siempre se lo comentaban, y cuando su hermano mayor se encontraba presente, la mayoría de las chiquillas se sonrojaba.

Era como un príncipe. Siempre talentoso y gentil con ella, ayudándola y protegiéndola. Su hermano la quería tanto, y ella lo quería tanto.

Por eso, hace unos días atrás, cuando Light llegó del entrenamiento de tenis, Sayu se extrañó por verlo tan ensimismado. O por lo menos, más de lo normal. Y hoy había dado la noticia de que se retiraba del deporte, de que dejaba el tenis con la escusa de que la secundaria era más pesada. Sayo no lo entendía, a Light nunca le habían costado los estudios, y parecía que el tenis realmente le gustaba, ¿por qué lo dejaba?

Sayu admiraba tanto a Light, en todo aspecto. Muchos pensarían que al tener un hermano tan perfecto, lo normal sería la envidia y los celos. Pero Sayu no, Light se hacía querer demasiado como para eso. Y se veía tan motivado cuando jugaba tenis…

… pero ahora tenía la mirada perdida, y siempre estaba pensativo. Le ponía cada vez menos atención.

Cuando su hermano había dicho que abandonaba la raqueta, su madre y padre le habían dado una larga charla sobre la motivación, y que no debía abandonar los proyectos que se proponía; le mostraron cada uno de los trofeos y medallas que ganó. Sin embargo, nada hizo cambiar de parecer a Light, su decisión estaba tomada y no cambiaría.

Sayu esperaba que su querido hermano encontrara otro pasatiempo, que volviera a prestarle la atención de siempre, y que su mirada ya no tomará un rumbo inexistente. Sayu solo quería ver a su hermanito feliz.

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Light se de cuenta de que Sayu Yagami ha sido secuestrada, recordará su niñez, recordará cuando sólo era un joven genio ayudando a su hermana menor, recordará cuando solo era un hermano mayor protegiendo a su pequeña.

Pensará en matarla, en deshacerse de ella; en deshacerse de las posibles pruebas, en crearse una coartada a costa de la muerte de su hermana. Pero aún en su interior, aún en aquellos recónditos lugares que se oponen a la divinización, no querrá hacerle daño a su pequeña Sayu, no querrá.

Y la fina línea que separa la genialidad de la locura, la cual siempre se ha encargado de no tocar, lo perseguirá, porque Light Yagami no es hombre, no es mortal, porque Light Yagami no es santo, no es dios.

Porque Light Yagami dejará de ser solo un nombre.

Porque Kira todo lo será.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sayu me cae tan bien, y me gustaría profundizar más en su relación con Light…

Como vieron, no hay citas en este capítulo, primero, porque no se me ocurrió ninguna que diera con el tópico y segundo, me dio pereza investigar xDD. Así que si conocen alguna que pegué, me la dicen y la pongo D:


	6. De compañeros y obsesiones

**Humano, demasiado humano**

"_La perfección es asfixiante"_ **Horst Matthai Quelle**

-

-

-

* * *

_Noviembre, 2001_

Yagami Light era extraño.

Otomo Shiori estaba segura de aquello. Tenía la misma edad que el muchacho, lo conocía desde pequeña por familia y escuela. Siempre había pensando que el joven era extraño. Conocía también a su hermana, Sayu, una chica alegre y simpática que había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones. Conocía también a sus padres. Y lo conocía a él. Sin embargo siempre le había parecido extraño, cuando lo veía notaba algo en él que era demasiado raro. En la escuela solía mirarlo, fijarse en cada detalle -aún trivial- que Light tuviese. La manera en la que tomaba el lápiz, la forma en que reclinaba su cabeza en la mano al mirar hacia la ventana, como sus ojos podían adquirir diferentes tonalidades dependiendo de la situación, y como siempre Light parecía usar aquello como herramienta.

Sus amigas le habían dicho que le gustaba Light, porque o si no, no estaría tan obsesionada con él. Pero Shiori no estaba segura de eso, claro que el chico era guapo, encantador y un buen grupo de sus compañeras suspiraban por sus huesos. Pero Shiori no estaba segura, algo de Yagami Light le era escalofriante, a veces lo miraba solo para buscar alguna falla en su perfil, alguna arruga en su uniforme, alguna mueca despectiva. Pero nunca había nada, al parecer el muchacho era el sinónimo de perfección.

Por eso Shiori lo miraba en cada momento. Quizás si estuviese obsesionada. Quizás le gustase un poco Yagami Light. Tal vez por eso su pasatiempo era estudiarlo. De lo único que Otomo Shiori estaba segura, era que algo extraño tenía Light. Tanta perfección en un chico de quince años, que sabía lo que tenía que decir en cualquier momento o contexto, que podía encantar con su sonrisa, que parecía tener un conocimiento en todo, era extraño, y Shiori no se podía explicar como nadie más lo notaba, como nadie más se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era realmente Light, de lo escalofriante que era una persona así de perfecta.

Porque para Shiori la perfección no existía, era algo lejos de lo humano. Y si Light pareciese tan perfecto sólo podía significar que no lo era. Por mucho que lo pareciese. Quizás el joven escondiese algo en su máscara ideal, quizás tuviese _algo_ bajo tanta empatía.

Y tal vez sólo fuese obsesión.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, si conociera a alguien tannnnnnnn seudo perfecto, después de un tiempo sería escalofriante…


	7. De vidas y destinos

**Humano, demasiado humano**

* * *

"_El aburrimiento es la explicación principal de por qué la historia está tan llena de atrocidad"._** Fernando Savater. **

* * *

-

-

-

_Agosto, 2003_

Matsumoto Reichi siempre había querido ser como Yagami Light. Tan inteligente, tan apuesto, tan popular. Porque a Yagami lo perseguían las chicas, se sonrojaban al verlo pasar. Y envidiaba aquella mirada indiferente hacia el mundo, como si nada importara realmente, como si todo fuese tan condenadamente fácil.

Se enorgullecía de decir que Light era su amigo; se juntaba con él e incluso, juntos iban hacia sus casas luego de la escuela. Hablaba con el joven genio todos los días, de trivialidades, de chicas, de deportes.

Claro que la realidad, era muy diferente. Matsumoto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que todo era una fachada. Como sí el propio Yagami Light fuese una máscara de perfección que se fusionó con el verdadero rostro. Porque en el fondo, sus conversaciones eran vacías, sus risas huecas y sus ojos una vez cálidos, ahora estaban opacos y apagados.

A veces Matsumoto se preguntaba sí a Light le había sucedido algo para quedar así y para intentar ocultarlo. Él lo había conocido ya desde años, y en su afán por imitarlo, por asemejarlo había descubierto que ahora Light no era ni la sombra del que fue. Seguía siendo el mejor estudiante, el mejor hijo, el mejor joven… pero algo más, algo indescifrable lo había abandonado.

Tal vez todo había comenzado cuando Light abandonó el tenis, luego los grupos de debate y cualquier otra actividad. Matsumoto no entendía, pero bien, Light era un acertijo tan complejo que tampoco era como sí se propusiera a explicarlo. Mientras pudiera copiar sus técnicas de conquista y persuasión, Matsumoto estaría bien.

-

-

-

* * *

_Septiembre - Noviembre 2003_

Algo sucedía con Light, Sachiko lo sabía. El qué, era lo que no sabía.

Su hijo de oro, su niño perfecto, estaba tan hueco. Tan apagado. Sus ojos brillantes y soñadores parecían muertos y sin luz, y sus palabras una vez apasionadas ahora carecían de vigor.

Light era como un autómata, se levantaba estudiaba y volvía a la casa. No había cambios en su rutina, siguiendo el papel de toda la vida. Y quizás Sachiko no se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido por ser su madre, porque lo conocía bien, porque cuando Light se torció el tobillo a los doce años y siguió jugando tenis, ella fue quien le limpió las lágrimas, porque fue ella con sus manos, quien lo bañó y vistió cuando apenas era un niño. Porque Light, antes de ser perfecto, había sido solo su hijo.

Algunas veces, Sachiko miraba a sus dos retoños, Sayu tan inocente, tan joven y Light siempre derecho y modélico. Parecía como si ella cuidará más de su niñita, pero en el fondo, Light era su favorito. Porque Light en toda su magnitud, era tan frágil a diferencia de Sayu. Porque Light a pesar de su popularidad estaba bañado por la soledad.

Por eso Sachiko vio los cambios en su hijo, como algo lo mataba por dentro, como poco a poco, el halo de luz que fue, iba perdiéndose en una oscuridad sin fin.

No sabía qué, pero tenía sus ideas. Light era un genio, un genio que primero por imposición y luego por auto imposición se había propuesto vivir una vida normal, sin salirse de la regla. Y aunque era excepcional para la mayoría, Sachiko bien sabía lo mucho más que podía rendir Light, lo mucho más que él quisiera rendir. El cómo no habían desafíos, retos, el cómo estaba rodeado totalmente por la mediocridad. Y Sachiko, en todo su dolor, lo podía entender, y quería decirle a Light, quería darle su apoyo, darle su libertad.

Decirle que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que no debía preocuparse por ellos, por la sociedad. Que buscara su felicidad. Y Sachiko se lo hubiera dicho, si no fuese porque aquel día, su hijo, querido hijo, llegó con sus ojos brillantes, con su sonrisa de oro.

Llegó con una mirada que hablaba sobre un futuro mejor, sobre tiempos mejores. Y el corazón de Sachiko se apretó en felicidad, porque Light había salido primero en el examen nacional, y porque Light había vuelto a brillar tan intensamente. Y le ofreció, lo que quisiera tener, cualquier cosa. Y Light no quiso nada.

Sachiko no podía sentirse más feliz, su hijo había vuelto.

-

-

-

* * *

Light sentirá en siete años más la misma angustia que sintió en su adolescencia, cuando pensó que su vida lo ahogaría, que su destino sería igual que el de los otros mortales. Viviendo cada día igual, esperando por su muerte, casándose, trabajando, desperdiciándose.

Pero Light actuó, pero Light fingió. Nadie nunca vio la verdad detrás de sus caretas, nadie nunca supo que Light los odiaba a todos por encerrarlo, por enjaularlo. Oh si, cada uno, su madre con sus expectativas en su vida, con su mediocridad, su hermana y su trivialidades sin sentido, y su padre con aquella justicia retrógrada y tradicional, más todos sus compañeros y profesores que esperaban tanto de él sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Light los odiaba… pero sobre todo, se odiaba, se odiaba por odiar a su madre, quien lo había acunado y cantado, a su padre, quien le enseñó el significado de justicia, y a su hermana, con sus ojos grandes e inocentes que con su manita le tocaba la cara. Se odiaba, por aceptar aquella vida, por no buscar más.

Y cuando pensó que no habría salvación, que estaría enviciándose en ese círculo hasta su final, vio la luz caer desde el cielo. _Death Note_. Y su destino cambió irremediablemente. Sería el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Sería diferente, más allá que todos, más allá de la mediocridad.

Y Light recuerda, siente, vive cada hecho. La muerte de L en sus brazos, la victoria en sus manos. Y Light recuerda, el secuestro de Sayu, la angustia, la necesidad de una coartada aún costando la vida de su hermana. Y Light siente, recuerda, los gritos en la muerte de su padre, cuando no escribió el nombre de Mello.

Y sobre todo, ahora y aquí, desangrándose humillado, frente a los pies del dios de la muerte, Light recuerda, siente, y se pregunta, qué fue lo que salió mal. Piensa en su madre y en sus manos cálidas, piensa en su familia. Y sabe que todo se fue, que todo se derrumbó. La utopía, él y su familia. Y mientras el shinigami ríe y escribe su nombre, Light solo puede pensar.

_Mierda_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Y bien, aquí terminó HDH. Con Lightcéntrico desde el punto de vista de otros. Espero haber explayado bien los pensamientos, y en la penúltima, cuando Sachiko se alegra porque Light ha vuelto a ser quien era, es cuando éste encuentra el bendito cuaderno xD.

Me ha gustado el final xDD, aquél mierda que le sale desde el alma a Lightcito xD.


End file.
